


Keyhole

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/F - Category, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sees something though the key hole, and just can't hold back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyhole

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Kelly, who had to do a lot of fixes this time. As usual I did a bit of a re-write, so any mistakes and inacuracies are mine, mine, all mine!

## Keyhole.

by Fire Frog

Author's webpage: <http://www.wn.com.au/firefrog/>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel is the property of Pet Fly. All rights reserved. No infringement of copyright is intended. No money changed hands.

* * *

Keyhole. 

By Fire Frog. 

The tall, leggy blond looked familiar. Jim Ellison frowned as he tried to recall who she was. Swinging her hips in a provocative way, reeking of sex, she sashayed her way down the hall. It wasn't until she reached the end and flipped out her glasses that it clicked. The librarian. Wow. He'd never seen her with her hair down before, it suited her. Amazing what an apparent round of hot sex could do for... Jim stopped, looked back at the departing librarian, then forwards to his partner's office. Blair! God damn that kid... Storming over he threw open the door, to reveal one totally wasted grad student. Hair mused, big stupid grin on his face, fly not done up, he was the picture of oblivious post coital bliss. The strong aroma of sex perfumed the air and Jim found himself torn between amusement and some other, far darker emotion. 

He unconsciously growled a little, then barked out a laugh when Blair nearly hit the roof at the noise. Scrabbling at his fly, Blair grinned weakly up at his roommate. 

"Um, hi Jim." He made a try for nonchalance, and missed. 

"The librarian? Chief, I am impressed." Jim crossed his arms and lent on the doorframe, grinning evilly. 

Blair glared up at him, there was no keeping secrets from a sentinel, but damn if he wasn't going to try. "Nikki had some books that I..." 

"Sandburg, cut the crap. I've gotta warn you buddy, these escapades of yours'll get you in trouble one day. What if I had been one of the faculty walking in, or a student, did you think of that?" 

"No <sigh>, you're right." A sudden, calculating glint gave the warning, and Jim braced himself for whatever devilish idea had struck his partner. "No more public displays of indecency. I promise. I guess Nikki and I'll have to stay home and be good. No going out and doing the wild thing where we might get caught. Be bad for my police consultant image, Simon might even pull my ride along status. Shame I can't do stuff at the loft, what with my partner being there all the time..." 

Sly blue eyes tried to gauge his reaction, and Jim sighed resignedly. "It just so happens I'm going out for the night, Casanova. I hope you and the lovely Nikki have a swell time together." 

"Oh, we plan to." Blair beamed with delight. 

Another wave of blackest emotion swept over Jim, but he carefully pushed it to one side. The younger man had a right to his life without Sentinel interference. And Jim Ellison had better live with it. 

* * *

/Live with it./ He grumbled to himself, flicking out his keys, preparing to unlock the door to the loft. He pause, listening. He'd caught Blair and 'partner-of-the-week' al flagrant in the main living area before. Some of the kid's moves apparently called for lots of open space. And the soft noises he heard seemed to be a bit nearer than Blair's bedroom. 

Jim was tired, he just wanted to go in and straight up to bed, but he didn't want to have to pass a humping Sandburg to do it. Just to make sure the coast was clear, Jim took a quick peek through the keyhole. Telescoping his sight, the loft's interior soon came into view. 

As expected Blair and partner were on the couch. The librarian was bent over the arm, while Sandburg moved rhythmically behind her. About to pull his enhanced sight, a movement stopped him. Why wasn't that right? He focused more sharply. Just then the librarian flicked back her hair, the curly tresses wet with sweat, tangled and mused. 

/Hmm, I thought she had strait..../ "What the hell!" Jim Ellison, detective and angry sentinel kicked the door in and stormed the loft. 

* * *

In the moments that followed, (to be etched eternally as the high point on the embarrassment meter of all involved) the images of what had sent him, in a white hot fury through the door of his own home, filtered slowly into Jim's consciousness. As the door hit the coat rack and his bellowed demand to know what was going on echoed round the room, he saw again that sweaty hair being pulled back. And the revealed side of Blair's face as he panted, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent 'oh'. 

Jim's eyes had moved down the sensuously curved back, to the hips caught in a tight grip by the one moving behind, pushing into his guide with primal urgency. It was then that his body had moved, demanding action, not stopping to consider the rest of the evidence, or the consequence of its actions. 

So the images came now, as the woman standing behind Blair turned more fully towards him to reveal that it was, indeed, the librarian. Around her slight hips a leather harness hung, dark against her pale skin. Her face was still suffused with wonder, and power mingled with lust. Intoxicating and intoxicated. Her breasts swayed with the thrusts of her hips, it was their movement where none should be that had caused him to take a second look through the keyhole. 

Now he stood before the panting couple, the sudden rage drained away to be replaced by gut clenching, icy embarrassment. What the hell had he done, why had he done it, and what could he do now to make it all just go away? 

* * *

Nikki Southerland, the librarian, considered her reply to the snarled question - What the hell is going on here? Stilling the thrust of her hips (having to grab Blair's to stop his wanton thrusts back) she stared in open-mouthed amazement at the slowly reddening cop. 

"What the hell does it look like?" she snapped. Easing back and giving a little wiggle, she pulled out of Blair's tight ass. The sight of the electric blue dildo sliding out, combined with Blair's mew of protest, caused a rush of heat to sweep her pelvis. God, another orgasm, and the only part of her physically touching him were her hands. She was definitely into this fucking guy's thing. Running a soothing hand down her partners' perfect butt, she marveled at its reddened perfection. Shame to cut this short, but... 

Snatching up the dress that had been draped over the sofa back, she tugged it on, then un-strapped the harness with its lurid dildo and dropped it on the table. Scouting about she found panties and bra, handbag and shoes. Ignoring the detective, she calmly thanked Blair for a mind-blowingly special last night in Cascade. She reminded him to call her if he ever passed through New York (her latest job posting), kissed his still kiss-swollen lips, and departed, to have a laughing/crying embarrassment freakout on the street below. 

Well, at least the time in Cascade had provided her with a fantastic story to tell at dinner parties. She gave a wobbly smile to the curious driver of the taxi she eventually managed to hail. And it had given her an intense desire to invest in a little strappy number, size eight, electric blue accessory a firm option... 

* * *

This left Jim and Blair, in a loft with a broken door. One of them was swinging wildly between white hot irrational anger and teeth clenching embarrassment, the other was having his 'just-fucked-stupid' languor sloshed in a bucket of confused fear. When Jim turned to close the door and secure it with a tilted chair, Blair yanked the throw rug off the back of the sofa and covered his lap. 

/Oooh boy./ He thought, through the what felt like yards of cotton wool that was wrapped around his mind /Jim is going to kill me. Goodbye loft. Goodbye friendship. Goodbye respect.../ His cheeks alight with embarrassment he struggled up, determined to get dressed and leave, before he had the memory of his best friend kicking him out to contend with. 

/He's going to leave./ The voice of pre cognition whispered in Ellison's ear. With a frown he strode over and pushed his rising guide back down. 

"Sit, stay. I'll put the kettle on. Don't go anywhere, we need to talk." The detective left for the kitchen. 

/Well - ok./ Blair sat and looked after him. /Jim wants to talk. 'Wants' to talk. Sure. Damn. I must be in deep shit here./ 

Shivering, he tried to tuck as much of himself under the throw rug as he could. Maybe he should go get dressed? Nope, Ellison had told him to stay put. He looked over at a clattering sound from the kitchen. 

"Hey, leave that alone, it's not mine!" Blair leapt up at the sight of Jim, about to throw his sex toy into a garbage bag. 

"You 'borrowed' this thing from someone Chief?" the note of disgust was plain. 

/Yep - deep kim chi./ "No, its a gift from a friend. She'd be really pissed if she heard I'd let it get thrown out, and Lotti is like six five, trust me, you don't want to piss her off." He scurried over to the table, rug ridding low on his hips. He grabbed at the harness, just as Jim tightened his grip, face going still and hard as granite. 

"What did this 'Lotti' have in mind when she gave this to you Chief." 

"Oh, come on man! It's just a little turn around. You can't expect a woman to go there without a little incentive. She does you first, sees how much you enjoy it, and the next act is guaranteed!" Blair was recovering nicely from his earlier embarrassment, and was getting ticked off at his sentinel's attitude. What was the guy getting upset about anyway? 'He' wasn't the one who got walked in on with a hunk of plastic wedged up his ass. 

They were standing, the harness stretched taunt, lurid blue dildo bobbing between them, glaring into each others eyes, when something in Jim Ellison snapped. Using the harness, he pulled his guide in close, trapping him in an embrace. Dropping the sex toy he caught a handful of Blair's curls and tilted his head up for a desperate kiss. 

Taken off balance, Blair's mouth was open and sucking on tongue before he knew what was going on. The rug hit the ground as the shorter man wound his arms around his partner's body, and held on. 

It was an oddly un-sexual first kiss, being far too desperate and needy. It was as if they were going off to war, having this one last moment of contact before leaving each other forever. /Oh god./ And Blair was dying under the assault, taking it all, because \- damn it - he loved the big guy, he just never thought Jim would feel the same way.... 

Breaking the kiss, Jim ran a trembling finger over Blair's lips before crushing him to his chest and inhaling the sent of his hair. 

"God Blair, I've wanted you...so long. The sight of that woman with you...where I wanted to be. I'm sorry I lost it." 

Blair wriggled so he could lean back and look into his partner's eyes. "I'm not sorry." He said and pulled Jim down for another kiss. 

This time the sexual spark ignited, electrifying the very air and arcing fire between them. It was shocking, but some how wonderfully right. They broke off so Jim could indulge in a sudden desperate need to suck at his partner's throat. Blair smile. 

"You know, I had something going on here before you interrupted. Seems only fair you should help finish it." 

Jim stilled, then reached to hold the other man's shoulders. "Are you sure?" 

Blair took a step back, and another. Jim followed until they came to the couch, and Blair sat down. They never broke eye contact. Blair took one of the hands resting on his shoulder and sucked on the fingertips. He was sure. 

"Get naked." He purred. 

Jim stripped, and what he lacked in seductive tease, he made up for in speed. Before Blair knew it he had a naked, excited man sitting in his lap, trying to eat him alive. 

Jim began at the throat and worked his way down to his lover's chest. The softly curling chest hair he found there was distractingly different. He explored the firm expanse and was soon rewarded, the little moaning sounds Sandburg was making as he licked at his nipples going straight to his cock. As he lipped his way lower to Blair's quivering belly Jim ran an exploratory finger along the crack of his friends ass. Without even really meaning to he slipped inside, the warmth gripping him firmly. 

Blair immediately began bucking onto his exploring fingers. 

"Hey Chief, wait for me." 

"H..Hurry man. I'm close, so close..." The earlier activity had him sensitized, and so ready it hurt. The sentinel slipped his fingers out of his guide and Blair immediately wriggled around to present easy access. Jim was eyeing his now slippery hand speculatively. 

"Phew, Blair, what did you use for lubricant? This smells like..." 

"Jiiim!!!" 

Jim obediently looked over at his guide, and the sight of his lover's vulnerable body being presented to him did things to his insides. Wonderful things. Jim reached to test his lover's body again, and found him as wet and willing as before. 

"Ok, its ok love." He murmured, running his hands over Blair's shaking flanks. 

"Want you now man." Blair gasped, feeling the sweat break out across his back. To his delight Jim bent to lick at it, the warm velvet tongue leaving a cool wet trail along his backbone. Hie shivered with anticipation. 

Jim savored the taste of Blair's skin, absently freeing one hand to coat the head of his cock with pre-cum. Thank god, Blair was ready for him. There was no way this could be slow and gentle. Jim was going to plunge himself in, and thrust, and thrust... A memory from his days in vice, of blood and pain swept his minds eye, and his erection abruptly left him. 

Sensing something wrong, Blair cast a stern look over one shoulder. 

"Fuck me." He commanded. 

With those words Jim's fears were forgotten. His softened cock once more became hard and in one lunge he buried himself to the balls in his willing guide. His primal scream of claiming disturbed the sleep of people blocks away, it certainly drowned out Blair's gasp of surprise. 

For Blair had come to the rather abrupt conclusion that Jim Ellison was a lot bigger than the damn dildo had been. He felt full, damn near split in half in fact, not quite in pain, but getting there. /Breath, Sandburg, breath. You asked for this, you got it. Jim. Jim Ellison, inside of you. Oh man, it's him, he's right here. In me. He's in me./ His own erection began to plump up, and as his body relaxed and adjusted to the unexpected bulk of James Ellison, the likely-hood of pain receded. /The power of positive thought./ He snickered to himself, as he began thrusting back enthusiastically. 

Jim was pounding into Blair, the rhythm hard and fast, loving the thought that it was his guide under him, taking all he had to give. 

"Jim, Jim, Jim..." Blair began chanting with each thrust. "Oh man, so good - Jim..." 

The man himself was silent, bar a few muffled grunts, concentrating on the job at hand. He was just present enough to feel Blair jerk when he got pushed forwards and hit an uncomfortable angle. Jim immediately pulled him up a little and adjusted his thrusts. Blair relaxed, and he went back to concentrating on his rhythm. He'd never felt this way during sex before, as if he was a racehorse at the tracks, one goal in mind, let loose and hungry for the finish line. So close now. He just had to thrust, thrust, thrust... 

Blair was beginning to have a little trouble getting a breath in between body slams. None of his women had ever ridden him so fast, or so hard. Then.... 

/Ouch!/ he slipped forward a little, but Jim's hands brought him back up, and into a new position. /Oh, uh, change is good./ In fact it felt damn great. 

"Oh yeah, Jim, yeah...go, go. Ah! Go...fuck you. Jim...no, man, hang on, just a little more..." 

But it was too late. Jim clutched him in a steel embrace, pulling him up onto his knees in a climactic seizure and squeezing for all he was worth. 

/Blair, note to self: must cross arms over chest during intercourse, to allow leverage when grabbed by partner, if I wish to continue to breath. End note./ 

To his surprise, Blair could 'feel' the jerk of his lover's cock as it delivered its load deep inside his body. It gave him the strangest feeling, sort of tender, and prideful. But... 

Washing up on the shore of the most explosive orgasm he had had in years, Jim Ellison slowly became aware that his lover was desperately wriggling around in his arms. He was trying to get some satisfaction from the still half-hard cock inside him, but Blair wasn't having much luck. This was in part due to the iron grip Jim still had on him. Pinned by the arms wrapped round his torso, Blair sighed with relief when one let go. But he was still trapped and unable to reach his cock. He jerked in surprise when Jim's free hand descended on his throbbing erection. With firm strokes, his lover wrenched the orgasm out of him, nearly earning himself a broken nose when Blair threw his head back and howled. 

God, Blair could yell. Jim soothed his shaking lover, smiling at how unsteady his own hands were as he did it. There they were, Jim and Blair, naked and kneeling on the couch. Jim cradled Blair against him, rocking and soothing, humming deep in his throat. The calm after the storm. Eventually he shifted until he could sit, his guide in his sticky lap. Allowing his body to fully relax, he drifted to sleep, the sound of his lovers even breathing soft in his ears. 

'Oh My.' 

* * *

End

 


End file.
